Data processing systems and other electronic circuitry are typically comprised of a plurality of integrated circuits each packaged within a chip. A printed circuit board ("PCB") is provided for mounting the chips and the interconnect lines electrically coupling the chips to each other.
Signals generated on a chip and intended for sending to another chip must be driven from the chip with driver circuitry to ensure the integrity of the data signals.
Chips are being manufactured with more and more I/O pads. When multiple signals are being driven from a chip simultaneously, there can be a huge drain on the power supply providing power to the driving circuitry at any one particular moment of time. Such a huge drain can result in a significant increase in switching noise. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved driver circuitry for decreasing such switching noise.